una nave de tamaño de objeto astronómico
by jer35mx
Summary: en una galaxia muy muy lejana, en un sistema planetario, cambian la configuración planetaria, spoilers , posibles, de la pelicula 4, cr george lucas, disney


En un extremo de una galaxia muy lejana, algo pasa. Spoilers de películas ya vistas, estarán mejor enterados que yo de algo después de clon wars y la 6. Cr George lucas, disney

En un sistema lejanisimo de el planeta del senado, y a años de el cambio de poder que supuso la caída de los comerciantes que había empezado con el despliegue contra el planeta naboo, una raza de anfibios marítimos recibe una comunicación de la superficie, "nuestras sondas reciben una comunicación de una nave de comercio de sector local ¿qué pasa con los mapas estelares de la región?, hay un objeto astronómico de tamaño menor a planetario, ¿es algo llegado de fuera de el sistema planetario?, acababa de salir de hipervelocidad cuando al activar radares ubique ese objeto, díganme protocolo a seguir, esperamos que desde el centro de astronáutica se investigue la existencia o no de otro objeto astronómico, se ha hecho la guía de dicha nave espacial por la ruta conocida, hemos enviado dos naves pequeñas de escolta", bajo la superficie del agua se pasan el mensaje de lugar a lugar, en realidad se trata de que la colonia humana que es la que esperaba el aprovisionamiento se haga cargo del costo; "pero si la nave llegara, no veo nuestro interes en el asunto, estamos comunicando el cambio cartográfico y ya", es la respuesta de un representante humano, hace muchos momentos habían llegado las imágenes de radar de las naves escolta, por precaución solo habían seguido su curso conocido, el anexo decía "la nave de provisiones humana salio de hipervelocidad fuera de los limites de el sistema local, el objeto esta a la distancia de donde salieron de hipervelocidad, nuestros radares lo captaron", "se le comunica al humano que la nave ha pasado sin peligro y llegara", el representante local de la dirigencia pregunta a los representantes regionales si los resultados de radar son seguros, de los representantes regionales no hay respuesta aún; "puede ser un cometa o un objeto mayor, se confirma la existencia, es se confirma, no hay motivo de alarma, solo es que", pone una cara de expresión sorprendida "podría decirse que salio de hipervelocidad o algo", del otro lado de las comunicaciones "bien, nuevo objeto, ¿dice que por su tamaño causara alteraciones en los objetos cartografiados?", el otro desde las instalaciones de control astronómico pone expresión seria "es pronto para decirlo".

La nave de provisiones de el único planeta habitado de un sistema planetario, que iba a surtir vituallas para una colonia humana, detecta cuando parte después de dejar la carga con su radar que en su ruta de salida de el sistema planetario el objeto astronómico en realidad al seguir su trayectoria de entrada la había adaptado para sortear el paso de un planeta exterior, así que en términos espaciales sus trayectorias habían casi chocado en el espacio; la nave de provisiones observa por radar el paso de el nuevo objeto planetario, calcula el tiempo de afectación gravitacional en su nave y calcula el uso de energía para la simulación de la gravedad y el uso de energía extra en los motores subluz; el piloto de la nave dice "podría ser catalogado como un planeta pero había entrado al sistema planetario por nuestro estrecho", voltea a ver los demás que están consigo, "ahora sigue acercándose pero por nuestro estrecho de salida, como si hubiera adaptado como nosotros a el obstáculo planetario gaseoso, creo que voy a necesitar un tiempo mas de lo calculado de energía-combustible para la travesía subluz", el capitán, un anfibio de la raza de el planeta solo esperaba oírle esa respuesta, dice "sigue ese curso de acción", la nave ya casi ha salido de la anomalía cuando creada por el objeto cuando el navegante informa de un ligero movimiento de retroceso en el objeto, una luz que emana de ese objeto y va a un punto en el espacio, el capitán pregunta "¿Cuánto tiempo a velocidad energética a el planeta habitado", el navegante contesta "2 minutos a velocidad energética", el capitán pregunta "¿a cuanta distancia estamos nosotros?", a velocidad energética 8 minutos, a velocidad subluz 30 minutos", el capitán dice "navegante, prepare un rumbo de salida directa, en cuanto lo calcule entre a velocidad hiperluminica", se voltea "piloto, grabe los datos que esta nave pueda, establezca hipercominacion con el planeta y diga que hay un minuto y medio, ¿Qué salga a hipervelocidad lo que pueda".

en el planeta corulag, en la ruta de comercio, en uno de los centros de entretenimiento, dos de los asistentes comentan y se divierten observando alrededor de una arena uno de esos espectáculos prohibidos por el emperador, dentro de un espacio abierto limitado por paredes de energía dos jóvenes, uno de ellos de la raza togruta y su contrincante una mujer humana luchando con sables laser prohibidos pero que existían en varios sistemas planetarios, luchaban por un premio y una de las historias de uno de ellos era el de haber encontrado tres sables laser en un rescataje de los restos de naves de una batalla de los comerciantes y los de la republica, "una de esas batallas cercanas a planetas con poblaciones", ese personaje comenta acerca de la frialdad y exactitud de la humana cuando ven llegar tripulantes de una nave, solo los cuatro que normalmente asisten, los dos se fijan que falta el apitan, el otro dice "el anfibio debio preferir algo de descanso en remojo", se voltean al oir la algarabia, la humana sale fría como siempre y depositando su sable laser con un representante del lugar , se sientan los personajes que acaban de llegar, mientras los dos que eataban observan salir a otros dos ayudando a el otro herido, "esa mujer es fría", "ya sabes que es hábil" comentan entre ellos; en la mesa cercana el navegante dice "el capitán no va a conseguir permiso para volver", el piloto le confirma asintiendo "si, los de el astropuerto nos sacaron rápido ", el bodeguero de la nave reconfirma "nos sacaron rápido, me parecio ver fuerzas imperiales, revisaban la nave", llega un encargado de el centro de entretenimiento y deja bebida y comida, el piloto dice en voz baja "viejos tiempos en que la liga de comerciantes hubieran salvaguardado la nave", el encargado de la bodega dice "o el espacio puerto completo, "ahí vienen los dos luchadores", se voltea "¿es la primer combate?", los dos de la mesa vecina saludan, uno contesta "no, pero aún son preliminares".

La nave de aprovisionamiento sale de hipervelocidad, el capitán que había salido de ahí en el viaje anterior pregunta "¿estamos recibiendo datos de el aparato de detección?", el navegante contesta después de unos momentos, volteando "no, no estamos recibiendo información, pero estamos cerca de el punto por donde entramos a velocidad hiperluminica el ultimo viaje", el capitán dice "ubícate por la posición de la estrella y busca en que posición esta el planeta exterior", el piloto contesta "empezando motores a velocidad subluminica", después de lo que parecio bastante tiempo el capitán pregunta "¿navegante?", el capitán , nervioso como estaba desde que partio del ultimo viaje continua "¿problemas?", el navegante levanta la mirada "el planeta externo esta ubicado", espera unos momentos, "el quinto planeta que era por el que cambiamos la ruta de salida de el sistema planetario", vuelve a ver los datos "fragmentos meteóricos gigantes estan en orbita alrededor", espera otros momentos "todo el espacio de el quinto planeta al sexto esta lleno de escombros, o algo", el capitán le dice al piloto "olvida el aparato, llevame a casa", el piloto le dice al navegante "otra ruta de acceso al cuarto planeta", voltea y ve al navegante "seguro no, rápido", el navegante estudia los aparatos y saca imágenes de el sistema planetario como era; a una gran distancia de donde era la posición del cuarto planeta, después de entrar al sistema planetario por detrás de la estrella, observan después de la orbita del segundo planeta meteoritos, no en un cinturón sino formando una línea difusa y amplia hacia la estrella; después de la orbita del tercer planeta observan grandes masas congeladas, los ven de paso, a cierta distancia de donde debería de estar el planeta, que es a cientos de miles de kilómetros de donde entregaron mercancía en un ultimo viaje solo se observa unos restos de una cuarta parte de lo que era un planeta, el capitán dice "¿Qué hacemos?", los otros esperan, el capitán dice "espero que comprendan", toma su lugar "busca esas masas congeladas, vamos explorar material y contenido", el navegante dice "podemos buscar transmiciones, buscar ", el capitán dice "al mismo tiempo" y su voz era …. .


End file.
